


Пока есть мы/As long as we are there

by mar_gori_da_utra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU-modern reality, Draco Malfoy - in passing, F/F, Fluff, Just Google them, Romance, Songfic, Students, if you don't understand the tags about the singer and song, mister Greengrass, singer - монеточка, song - Запорожец, this song is written in Russian and its translation into English will be very strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_gori_da_utra/pseuds/mar_gori_da_utra
Summary: всё будет хорошо/everything will be alrightAstoria and Hermione are students of the same University, but they are in different directions and they have a slight age difference. Hermione is studying to be a lawyer, and Astoria is studying to be an architect(but actually Astoria dreams of being an artist). And so it turned out that Hermione liked Astoria, and Astoria-Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Astoria Greengrass
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Пока есть мы/As long as we are there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerysDax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerysDax/gifts).



> Включите автоперевод страницы с русского на английский(или любой другой язык) и вы поймете гораздо больше / Enable auto-translation of the page from Russian to English(or any other language) and you will understand much more
> 
> если вы соедините название и первую фразу в главных сведениях, то получите полную фразу. я люблю так делать :)
> 
> Посвящение: "Запорожцу" моей любимой монеточки и этим прекрасным девочкам, и конечно прекрасной Nerys, в чьих работах я увидела эту Гермиону( да, я люблю Томиону)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Этот пейринг нахлынул так внезапно, что я взяла - и влюбилась, простите пожалуйста
> 
> Для общего понимания:  
> 1) Астория на протяжении всего фанфика указана в третьём лице. Если написано "она", "её", "ей", девушка итп, то это точно не про Гермиону или кого-то ещё. 
> 
> 2) Фитито - это Фиат 600, автомобиль, который перешёл Грейнджер в наследство от ёе дедушки(моя выдумка). Ходят слухи, что он был прототипом нашего Запорожца( запорожец - русская машина, сейчас их почти не осталось, поэтому есть фраза - запорожец дедушкин)  
> 3) Гермиона старше Астории на год  
> 4) Гермиона собирается работать адвокатом, Астория - учится на архитектора, но мечтает быть художником
> 
> *если кому-то интересно, то по радио играет Queen, Фредди Меркьюри, Living on my Own

"Нас в этом городе двое  
Четверо, если считать отраженья"

Гермиона, откровенно говоря, не помнила того времени, когда не видела её, не замечала её, не говорила о ней. И не хотела помнить. И менять не хотела. Будто так и было. Всегда.   
Она такая милая, что часами глаз не оторвать. Её объятия согревали её лучше, чем самые любимые свитера и худи. Слишком неземная для такой, как Грейнджер. Для Гермионы она уже давно стала единственной.В мире Гермионы их давно было только двое.

"Зеркало лужа плохое —  
Делает хуже любое движенье"

Бывали дни, когда мисс Грейнджер замечала только её волосы, мелькающие в толпе или видела в отражении окон и дверей её силуэт. В такие моменты скучалось, так сильно скучалось, что аж до безумия. Просто без неё сложно было ощущать себя на своём месте. Она как бы дополняла.   
И потому во время их встреч, после долгих расставаний Гермиона как никогда чётко осознавала, что уже скоро ей расскажет. Что уже скоро перестанет хватать этих глупых бликов на периферии сознания. Что уже скоро рискнёт.

"Глупое что-то бормочешь  
Домики чьи-то рисуешь в тетрадке"

Она не стремилась к знаниям с таким же рвением, не заучивала вечерами конспекты, не слишком хорошо сдавала зачёты. И была от этого ещё более прекрасна. А как она рисовала. Начиная завитушками на полях тетради и заканчивая пейзажами, такими же волшебными, как и она сама. Чертила какие-то конструкции, набрасывала эскизы. Но самое главное - это конечно же Она. Не её плюсы. Не её таланты. Не её внешность. Она. Всё в ней было идеальным. Она априори была идеальна.

"Ты — нереальная очень  
В блике случайном моей зажигалки"

И не только своими отличиями выделялась от остальных. Обычные голубые глаза сравнивают с морем, небом и ещё какой-то глупостью - её глаза голубовато-сизые, немного блеклые, но крайне и крайне выразительные. И их первый холод никак не сочетается с пылающими внутри эмоциями. По цвету, к ним можно приравнять дождь, ну а Гермиона видела их, как самый горячий вулкан. Не совсем здоровая худоба не смущала - её острые ключицы пьянили сильнее любого вина, а хрупкие коленки манили расцеловать их. Бледные уста влекли чрезмерно - и её сестра может идти, со своими вечно размалеваными губами, на все четыре стороны. У неё не слишком аристократичные запястья и совсем не музыкальные пальцы - какая глупость, она, конечно же, безупречна. Гермиона не верила, что эта девушка существует. Слишком уж она нереальная.

"Baby, do you wanna me…—  
Над колдобинами сотрясается бампер"

Первое время, увлечённая своими эмоциями, Грейнджер не совсем осознавала, её чувства по отношению к себе. Но как то раз взглянула на ситуацию чужим взглядом. Анализировала. Видела её милый румянец, смущённую улыбку и то, как она стала подбирать более женственную одежду. Любовалась нежностью в каждом слове. Замечала восхищение в глубине глаз. А после этого впервые пригласила прокатить её по городу. Она здесь не слишком-то давно.

Шла вторая половина первого семестра

"Жаль, что куплета не слышно  
Веснушек не видно — испорчена лампа"

Такие поездки стали хорошей еженедельной традицией. Каждую субботу, с девяти до одиннадцати вечера они вдвоем катались по всему городу. Играла музыка, когда не слышали - разговаривали, обсуждали неделю и жизнь в общем, когда слышали - подпевали, и было чудно. А потом, припарковавшись у местной забегаловки Гермиона её поцеловала. Не грубо и страстно, не легонько и нежно, а спокойно и уверенно, зная, что она ответит. И она ответила, будто только этого и ждала. Спустя пару минут студентка увидела на её переносице россыпь почти что прозрачных, милейших веснушек, и чудную родинку под левым глазом. Она улыбалась. Не целуйся они, и не заметила бы.   
Было много поцелуев и много мест, но старый дедушкин Фитито оставался лучшим во всех смыслах. И стал родным.

"В мозг чем-то там отдаёт  
Свет плывёт, остановят нас только ступеньки"

Даже собственная, получердачная, толком необставленная квартирка не стала роднее. Хотя там, не смотря на всю пустоту было уютно, даже наверное можно сказать по домашнему. С ней везде, всегда так было. Хотя изначально Гермиона хотела оставить снимаемые метры своим логовом, по итогу она оказалась первым человеком там побывавшим.   
Получилось всё до абсурда странно. Обычно они, не принимающие алкоголь, даже в малых дозах, выпили, да так, что с непривычки опьянели обе. Пили по поводу того, что у неё начались какие-то размолвки с папенькой. С отцом она, к слову не ссорилась. Вообще никогда. И в итоге таксист услышал один адрес уз уст двух разных девушек. Толком не соображая, они дошли до дома и кое-как, спотыкаясь и падая через раз на чёртовых ступеньках доползли до квартиры. И будь Гермиона менее ответственной их ожидало бы крайне недоброе утро на полу, в одежде и с жутчайшим похмельем. Похмелье, к слову, действительно имело место быть, однако утро следующего дня стало для мисс Грейнджер по-настоящему прекрасным, потому что проснулась она на мягком диване в компании самой лучшей девушки, со стаканом воды и таблеткой от головной боли на тумбе.

"Мой грязный город  
Мой конченый город стал похож на твою акварельку"

Она была не просто девушкой, она была подарком небес, ибо в начале четвертого года в университете Гермиона ждала лишь того, как бы поскорей защитить диплом и устроится на постоянную работу. Не хотелось перемен, хотелось серости и предсказуемости. Сейчас жизнь конечно не заиграла новыми красками, всё также хотелось работы и предсказуемости, но университет, квартира, Фитито, город, мир - всё это перемешалось с ней и стало похоже на её, те самые, акварельные краски. Не ровные и аккуратные, поражающие своей яркостью, а немного выцветшие, намазанные друг на друга, использованные десяток раз минимум, но от этого не менее нужные. Серость в них была последним цветом, если вообще была.

"Все собаки вернулись домой, все дети нашлись здесь  
Теперь навсегда хорошо, причина тому — ты"

Как оказалось причиной давнишней грандиозной пьянки стал юноша. А точнее говоря, её брачный договор с ним, а ещё точнее брачный договор, заключённый их семьями. Насколько поняла Гермиона, этому парню вообще всё равно на ком женится. Также понимала, что будь против её возлюбленная, или нет, слова она не скажет. Слишком они с её единственным родителем близки. Грейнджер её успокоила, тем, что всё встанет на свои места, дома наладится - и вообще, всё будет хорошо. Она этой уверенности не понимала, но верила. Это было главным. Потом было решено брать дело в свои руки и порыться в грязном белье благородного рода. Не сама, конечно, благо по старой дружбе и за неплохие деньги, давняя знакомая матери - Рита Скитер, нашла столько информации, что местной прессе и не снилось. После, с копией всей подноготной на флешке, устроила разговор тет-а-тет с её суженным. Доходчиво объяснила когда и как будет подпорчена репутация его семьи, если он не отменит помолвку в ближайшее время. Отдала ему 8 гигабайтов того, что надо было прятать лучше. Ушла.  
А утром следующего дня она выловила в столовой, усадила за стол и крепко обняла, тихо шепча про то, что помолвка разорвана, что он и сам был не рад, что родители были в шоке и что она очень рада. Гермиона сказала, что она - единственная причина. Она ответила, что теперь всё действительно будет хорошо.

"Хочу посидеть с тобой. Обнять, унести, съесть  
Просто смолоть в порошок и вынюхать весь"

Днём они пошли гулять. Жарко, конечно, не было, но когда холод их останавливал? Накупили всякой гадости, наподобие чипсов, колы, булочек и сока, устроились в парке. И обнимались, очень долго обнимались, целовались и не отрывались друг от друга. Совсем.  
Гермиона уже говорила, о том, что её объятия греют лучше, чем любимые свитера и худи? Её хотелось прижать к себе и не отпускать, её хотелось впитать в себя, её хотелось боготворить. Её, до ужаса, хотелось. Хотелось слиться с ней, срастись, стать единым целым. И пошёл весь мир к чёрту. Гермиона будет за неё бороться.

"Кормили хлебушком соек вроде бы  
С лучшей девушкой в этом городе"

Пока они пировали, налетели птицы. И так уж вышло, что половину, а то и больше, от их хлебобулочных изделий съели то ли воробьи, то ли сойки. И казалось бы, что необычного в том, чтобы сидеть зимой на лавочке и подкармливать летучую живность, однако что-то было в этом моменте такое, чего с ней уже давно не бывало. Мисс Грейнджер не знала сколько времени они так просидели, но когда пошли гулять начинало смеркаться, когда заканчивали играть в снежки было за полночь.  
И будь на её месте Гарри и Рон, Гермиона бы погнала всех по домам. Но их не было. Была лишь лучшая девушка. Гермиона Джин Грейнджер. Время до... просто время. И их любовь.

"Запорожец дедушкин, дворники снег метут  
Посидим до следующей хорошей песни тут"

Когда они залезли в старенький Фитито, обе уже продрогли от ушей и до пят. Она достала термос из рюкзака, Гермиона включила радио и вытащила несколько подушек и пледов. Попивая имбирный чай и напевая забытые мотивчики, они изредка перекидывались ничего не значащими фразами, а мир постепенно укутывало в пушистое одеяло из снега. Здесь, за чертой города звёзды сияли ярче, сама столица казалась бледнее, шумы становились тише и голос нового дня был, как никогда, чёток. Каждая из них думала о своём. Очнулись они только когда начал задаваться рассвет, на фоне кто-то пел о том, что грядут хорошие времена.

Шла первая половина второго семестра

***

С тех пор утекло много воды, произошло много событий и случилось много вещей.

Но Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не раскаивалась, что на четвёртом курсе впервые шантажировала человека. Тем более Драко Малфоя.

А Астория Гринграсс никогда не жалела, что на третьем курсе впервые сказала нет. Тем более собственному отцу.

Гермиона и Астория вообще ни о чём не жалели. Не в этой жизни. Не пока они есть друг у друга.

Всё было хорошо


End file.
